Gladiator
by Jea-Rea
Summary: Gladiator is about a Predator Gladiatory ring where they pit different spieces against each other. Shay gets kidnaped from her home on earth to be a Gladiator, but she was picked for a reason. Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Predator. Fox does and the person who created them to start with. I will try to be as original as possible but in this day and age that will be hard. I also have some reasons to believe in the one sub-consciousness theory. So don't flame me if my story resembles yours.

The blaring alarm pierced through the haze of sleep that still had a hold on her mind. Shay moaned and rubbed her eyes. The tone her alarm was playing was a happy marching tune. Wait. That alarm was her ten minute warning alarm. Crap! She flung the sheets off her self and dashed across the room to her wardrobe. She had ten minutes to get dressed, eat and get to her temporary job. She normally worked at an art studio but work had stopped there due to constructions. Now she worked part time at a convenient store till one of their full time workers came back from maternity leave. Well she would skip breakfast this morning. Throwing on her work clothes she grabbed a bagel from her counter and raced out the door. She arrived at the convenient store with only two minutes to spare before she had to clock in. That day at work was just like every other day. Except at the end of my shift my manager called me into his office.

"Shay, I have news." He started out, "Mary is returning from her maternity leave tomorrow so we have no need for you to work here any more. But thank you for filling in for her."

_So I'm being laid off. How nice of them._ Shay thought bitterly. But this was only supposed to be a temporary job. Mary had come back early from her leave after her pregnancy and now Shay was out of a job. She smiled and thanked her manger for letting her fill in for Mary. Then she left and drove back to her apartment. She was in a bad mood; Mary could have given them a little advance warning so Shay could have been prepared for the lay off. She huffed and tossed her keys into the bowl on her counter. She sat on her ratty couch and thought for a moment. Picking up her phone she called her friend Susan.

"Hey Shay what's up?" Susan said when she picked up the phone.

"Nothing much just that Mary is coming back to work tomorrow and now I have no job."

"That is the pits!"

"Ya, tell me about it."

"Hey tell you what, how bout we go to dinner somewhere tonight, my treat." Suzan said trying to cheer her friend up.

"Well since your paying then I would love to go," Shay said.

"Good where would you like to go?" She asked

"How about Pizza Hut?"

"The Pizza house with the Red roof! Meet you at seven!"

"Okay see you there!" Shay hung up the phone. Looking at the clock beside her she saw it was 5:30. She had an hour to get ready before she walked to the Pizza Hut down the street.

-----------------------

On a roof top near Shay's apartment

He watched his target as she moved around her living complex. What was she thinking about, he wondered. He thought back to the transmission he had gotten earlier.

"Did you receive my last transmission?" a holographic figure asked.

"Yes, and I shall be able to carry out your request in one earth moon cycle. I shall contact you when I have what you want. Are you still sure this is sanctioned by the Counsel?" He had asked.

"Yes it is sanctioned by the Counsel." The figure had answered. "If there is any trouble collecting the specimen then I shall pay you extra. Just make sure it isn't damaged, understood? I want the specimen delivered to me by the end of one of Earth's moon cycles."

"Yes, of course. Till' the cycle ends, over and out."

Bringing his mind back to the present he stalked his target as she left her living complex and followed her as she walked down the streets. She entered a building that had a red roof. Settling his large figure down on a roof he waited for his target to reappear.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Predator. Fox does and the person who created them to start with. I will try to be as original as possible but in this day and age that will be hard. I also have some reasons to believe in the one sub-consciousness theory. So don't flame me if my story resembles yours.

Shay sat down at the table Susan had saved for them. They sat across from each other. When the waiter cam over to them and asked what they would want they ordered a medium pepperoni pizza. They sipped on their drinks as they waited on their pizza.

"So now you are out of a Job." Susan said.

"Yep."

"Where will you work now?"

"I guess I'll have to find a place till the construction ends at the Plaza." Shay answered unhappily.

"Well since you don't have to go to work tomorrow, want to spend the night at my place for a few days. It can be like old times."

Just then their pizza was placed on the table. Shay picked up a piece of pizza and took a bite out of it. She pretended to mull the offer over a little bit while she chewed. Then she smiled at her best friend.

"Sure Susan," Shay said, "It'll be just like old times."

Together they ate the pizza and talked about old times before both of their lives had gotten chaotic. It was ten past eight when they finally paid the bill. When they left the restaurant, they hugged and Susan said.

"You sure you don't want me to drive you back to your house so you can pick up some stuff?"

"It's only a couple of blocks Susan; I know how to keep safe while walking home."

roof top near by

He watched as his target exited from the building, he assumed it was a public eating house. She was with another female and he waited as the pair went different ways. Looking at a small holographic projector on his wrist he watched as the blip of his target moved back to her living area. She had been one of several targets marked two moon cycles ago. He wondered why she had been singled out from all the other humans that populated this planet. But thinking was not part of his job. He was just to snatch her.

Shay's apartment

Shay moved around her apartment, what would she bring with her while she slept over at Susan's house. Shay paused a moment to look at her reflextion in the mirror that was attached to one of her wardrobe's doors. She was tall for her age of 32, but she looked about 23 and was still carded when she went to bars. Her long black hair was pulled back in a pony tail to keep it out of the way. Her mocha skin was set off by her gray eyes. Her parents had often asked what was she doing scratching a living as an artist when she had been born to money. Shay's reply was always that she wanted to make her own way in the world.

Packing two day's worth of clothes into a duffle bag, Shay went into the small bathroom that opened to her living room/kitchen. She grabbed her toothbrush and her hair brush and added them to her bag. Several more items went into the bag along with her sketch book. Shay rubbed her eyes and looked around her apartment. Where were her pencils? She was always forgetting where she put them. Then she remembered. She had taken them outside onto her fire-escape so she could do a still drawing of the building opposite hers. Opening the window, Shay crawled out onto the fire-escape. She stood to the metal grating for a while and watched as the lights of the city came to life. It was mid summer and the sun set later here. She looked around the landing and saw her box of pencils sitting beneath the window ledge.

Smiling she bent down and picked it up. A train was going by on the elevated tracks not to far away and she was temporarily deafened by the noise. She didn't hear the thud of something heavy hitting the grating. She was about to go back inside her apartment when she felt a strong arm wrap around her middle and a sharp prick on her arm. She had barely registered the fact that she was being restrained before blackness filled her world.

the fire-escape above Shay's

He stood an a metal stair way that was attached to the buildings side and watched his target as she moved around her living area packing certain things. His cloaking device was active and he looked like another shimmer of summer heat. He was surprised when she opened the window to her home and came out onto the stair way. She was looking for something and found it in the shape of a small rectangular box that was under the window. She was about to go back into her apartment when a large, quick moving transportation system started by the building on elevated tracks. The noise provided the cover he was looking for.

He swung down onto the next landing down and wrapped an arm around his target's waist. He had a ready needle of sedative in one hand and injected it into his target's arm. She had started to struggle when she went limp in his arms. Slinging the unconscious female over one shoulder he climbed up the stair way and reached the roof. Then he proceeded to jump from roof top to roof top till he reached a place where he could reach his cloaked ship. He typed the entry code into a panel and strode onto his ship when the ramp lowered. He sat down in a chair that was built for one of his kind and held the human to his chest. The ship was completely automated and needed no pilot to fly it. Strapping his target into the seat with him he cradled her head in one of his large taloned hands; the gravitational pull of his ship leaving the planet would snap a humans neck if it was not supported.

He gave the command to the computer to take off and to set a course to the meeting place his employer had picked. The engines warmed up and the ship took off from the planet with the target uninjured.

two hours later at Shay's apartment

Susan opened Shay's door with the key she had been given and looked around for her friend.

"Shay?" she asked the still apartment.

When her friend had not arrived at Susan's house, she had gotten worried and had first called and then driven over to the apartment complex. Susan looked around the apartment for Shay but could not find her. The window to the fire-escape was open and Susan stuck her head out to see if she could find her friend. Susan looked down and saw the box Shay used for keeping her pencils and instantly knew something was wrong. She brought the box inside the apartment and looked around again. There, on the couch was Shay's duffle bag, almost completely packed for the trip to Susan's house. She hurried over to the phone where it sat on a table next to the couch and called 911. Her friend was missing.

---------

Thank you already for such a good response to my first chapter even though it was uploaded yesterday. Here is the next one and I shall start the third one tomorrow. I am open to opinions so R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Predator. Fox does and the person who created them to start with. I will try to be as original as possible but in this day and age that will be hard. I also have some reasons to believe in the one sub-consciousness theory. So don't flame me if my story resembles yours.

-On the Alien ship-

Shay groaned and brought a hand up to her head. It throbbed with a massive hangover. But she hadn't drunken anything last night. The bed beneath her did not feel like the bed she always used at Susan's house. Then the memories from before she had passed out came back. She had gone out onto the fire-escape to get her box of pencils, then when she was going inside she had been grabbed and something had stuck her arm. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling of a completely alien room. The air was also different from the air in the city. It had a slight methane taste to it. Sitting up Shay pulled her knees to her chest, the light in the room hurt her eyes. She groaned again and pressed both hands to her throbbing head. She reacted badly to sedatives; they always knocked her out for longer and gave her hangover side effects.

She heard a movement in one corner of the room and cautiously peeked out from under her hands. A large figure stood in the corner. Shay assumed by the fact that it had a flat chest that it was a he. The figure was tall, over seven feet. His skin was a dark brown with black freckle like spots along his arms and legs. His skin had a odd pebbled look to it. His only clothing was a loincloth that looked to be made out of some type of leather. The creature had an extremely muscled body; Shay could see no visible signs of body fat. Her gaze lifted from his body and fell on his face.

God he was ugly. From beneath thick, jutting brows gleamed two deep-set, oddly colored eyes. The lower half of his face consisted mostly of four mandibles framing a toothy maw; the mandibles moved independent of each other, twitching and moving in an almost prehensile manner. The skin of its face was similar in appearance to that of its body—pebbled, mottled brown in color, with what seemed to be small growths of the thick, black hair like stuff growing along its brows. Longer, dreadlock-like strands fell from the back of its large head; all of them were black.

The creature watched her study him and his only response was to tilt his head to one side letting some of his dreadlocks fall over his shoulder. He made an odd clicking sound and Shay froze as he approached her.

-Ghardeh-

Ghardeh had put the human in one of the spare sleeping chambers that his ship had. Over the next few days he watched her. On the fifth day after they had left Earth, he had started to worry about the dosage of sedative that he had use on her. The others he had collected on previous trips had not been out this long on more sedative.

When he spied her move he inwardly sighed in relief, the sedative had not put her in a _dhi'ki-de_, a coma. She groaned and sat up, pulling her knees to her chest. The human clutched her head just like he had done on the days after he drunk too much _c'ntlip_. He shifted slightly and the human looked at him from under her hands. She studied him and Ghardeh let her. After a few minutes of this scrutiny by the human, Ghardeh tilted his head to the side and trilled at her. It was a questioning trill that inquired of one's health; any other Yautja would have answered with ether affirmative or a negative clicks.

The human became still as he moved toward her. The human female had a suspicious look on her face and Ghardeh could not fault her for that. She probably was very confused about what was happening. Ghardeh didn't even know his entire mission. He knew some of the human language and he said a few words of it now,

"Are you okay?" he had heard several humans ask others that question so he thought it was the right one.

-Shay-

_Holy Shit_. Shay thought when the alien, for she was sure of that, approached her. He was extremely tall. She was startled into speechlessness when the creature had asked if she was okay. His voice was guttural and Shay could tell that he barely knew the human language. She sat there like a stunned bird for a few moments then she said haltingly:

"Yes, I'm fine."

He made a clicking noise and his mandibles spread a little a part. Shay assumed he was pleased with her answer.

"You slept long time," he said, his speech was choppy, it reminded Shay of the times when she went to the reservation most of her relatives on both sides of her family lived on and she heard some of the older Indians there speak English.

Shay thought about her answer for a moment looking away from the alien, when she formulated an answer she looked back at him, "Sedatives make me sleep longer than others." She begain, "How long was I asleep?"

"Five of your days." He replied to her.

Five days. That probably meant that she was far away from Earth now. She suddenly she felt very alone and scared. She was most likely the only human on this strange alien craft. She had no clue where she was heading, but is was most likely to her death.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Predator

Disclaimer: I do not own Predator. Fox does and the person who created them to start with. I will try to be as original as possible but in this day and age that will be hard. I also have some reasons to believe in the one sub-consciousness theory. So don't flame me if my story resembles yours.

-six days later: Shay-

Shay uncurled from her sleeping position on the bed in the alien ship. It had been six long days since she had woken up and she was nearly crazy from the lack of anything to do. Ghardeh had been kind to her, always making sure she was comfortable. Though comfortable did not mean that she was not bored and Ghardeh was not a chatter box. When she had asked him why he had kidnapped her, he sidled around the question by saying: "I was paid too."

She was really tired of the food she was given two times a day. It was edible and had an interesting taste to it but it was the same and she had had nearly fourteen servings of it. It got a little repetitive. To keep from loosing all the muscle mass she had sculpted on her lean, dark body, Shay worked on her hand-to-hand fighting. This seemed to amuse and interest her alien host, so he liked to watch as she went through the stances and forms that her Master had taught her. Though she did not have a sparing partner so it did not have the same affect.

_Hopefully this will end soon_, Shay thought as she stared at the ceiling. Again she wondered why this was happening to her. It could be because of her gift, but that was impossible, how could this alien know about her. But she wouldn't think about it now, maybe later. The door in the wall slid open with the now familiar hiss and Ghardeh walked into what Shay now called her cell, for she was not allowed out of it. Ghardeh stood over her.

"We arrive at destination today." He said and left the room leaving a tray with the food on it on the only other flat surface in the room, which was a small table in one corner. How odd of Ghardeh not to say more like he usually did. He also seemed anxious about something. Shay shrugged and when over to a smaller door in the opposite wall. It lead to a small room that was the equivalent of a powder room in a large house. She did her business and then came back out. Again she wondered if she had been captured for her ability, this time she gave it more thought.

She walked over to the table and quickly ate the food. If you ate it quickly it didn't taste as bad and only burned your stomach. Then she did her morning light stretches, Shay figured that if they were reaching their destination today that she wouldn't do her full exercises to prevent the loss of energy. Deciding that she could do her defense dances and not get to tired or work up to much sweat, she moved into the starting horse stance. The movements she made were smooth and well calculated each not taking up an iota of unneeded energy. She finished with a up thrust that would brake a man's jaw if the force was applied right.

Shay returned to her relaxed way of standing that had put many of her opponents off guard. Reaching up to push a loose lock out of her face Shay sighed. Now she couldn't go where Ghardeh was taking her with messed up hair. Damn her vanity. Undoing it from the loose single braid the young woman ran her fingers though it. White hair had started to come in at her temples, but Shay was not worried. Both her parents had prematurely gray hair. Hers was just coming in late at 32. She looked at a reflective surface in the 'powder room' and smoothed her hair back into her right hand at the base of her neck. Then her hair went into a very tight braid the needed no band to keep it woven. She pulled the braid up to her neck and doubled it up with the tie. Now it was out of her way completely.

-Ghardeh-

He sighed as he watched to planet approaching in the view screens. He had grown fond of the human. By watching her practice her forms she was a competent fighter. He would have loved to face her in a _Jehdin Jehdin_, one-on-one fighting, but that would have most likely injured her. His employers would not have liked that. He switched a small screen in the control panel to a view of the human's room. The _gkinmara_ focused on her as she moved though one of her slower dances. She was beautiful in action. He switched to video feed back to the engine status and tried to forget about the human. She would be in another Yautja's hands after a few more hours.

His employers where to meet him at the ship docks and take the human to where ever they where going to take her. A twinge of guilt was felt but he ignored it. He had been though enough battles to learn to ignore his twinges of anything but instincts. Those were also twitching but not with danger. How was this human so different from all the others he had seen over his many decades? To him all humans looked alike. With another sigh he concentrated himself to the task at hand.

-Shay-

Shay was lying on the bed when her ward came into the room, he signaled her to follow him. She rolled off with her usual fluidness. Something was wrong with Ghardeh; he was tense and his eyes where darker than normal. Also his mandibles were held tightly over his mouth. Yes something was definitely wrong. That made her nervous and tense too. We walked the short way through the ship and reached what Shay assumed to be the entrance/exit of this ship. The door whooshed open to reveal a most spectacular site she had ever seen. _Well duh, Alien planet? _She mentally shook herself. The air had a definite methaneish taste to it. She had gotten used to it on the ship but it was still a shock to her system. Four of the aliens where standing at the bottom of a ramp that lead up to the door. It was a short ramp.

Her alien host said something in his own language and the largest of the new ones replied. Shay did not like the look of that one. Something in his manner set the woman off him. Would Ghardeh be given his payment and then take his leave, in the process passing her own to these new aliens? Shay could not tell. The largest one looked at Shay and said the two words that she had never expected.

"Come Were."

Panic suddenly gripped Shay's insides with icy talons. How could they know?! Suzan only knew because she was part of her pack. She thought about running but instantly dismissed the idea. Great so it was her ability to change into a large wolf that had singled her out. Well Fuck. Stiffly Shay stalked over to the large alien and cast one last glance at Ghardeh, he caught my eyes then turned back into his ship. The four creatures made a box around her and walked quickly to an unknown destination.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Predator

Sorry for the long wait I had a huge writer's block.

Disclaimer: I do not own Predator. Fox does and the person who created them to start with. I will try to be as original as possible but in this day and age that will be hard. I also have some reasons to believe in the one sub-consciousness theory. So don't flame me if my story resembles yours.

-Shay-

The aliens that surrounded her, lead Shay to a huge structure that had an amazing architecture structure. It reminded the woman of her previous summer's trip to Italy and her visit to the Coliseum. It had arches running up the sides and gave the Were the same shiver up her spine. Well Crap, if her instincts were correct her life was about to become Hell. The gates that were recessed into the side of the building opened and Shay was marched inside. She looked back as the doors clanged shut behind them.

Her apprehension grew more with every second that passed by. She was marched down a long corridor till they passed trough another doorway. On either side of this darker hallway there were barred cells. Shay had seen the movies about the Coliseum in its prime, so she knew gladiator barracks when she saw them. She paled beneath her tan and her blood ran cold. She was probably the fresh meat of this place. Shit. She was shoved into an empty cell and the barred door was swung shut. Shay turned to the door and glared at the large alien who stood there looking at her. He shifted uncomfortably and left the corridor.

"You got nabbed too?" a voice from her left asked.

Surprised at hearing southern assented English, Shay looked in the direction of a voice. She saw a man sitting against the wall in the cell next to hers. He too was a were, Shay could smell it. "I guess so. What type are you?"

Knowing what she meant he grinned and answered, "Tiger, You?"

"Wolf."

He grunted and licked at a wound on his arm and watched her with his golden eyes. "Is this a Gladiator Arena?" Shay asked him. He nodded. _Great_, she thought, _This is my funeral._

-a few hours later-

Shay had been learning about the Arena from Jack, the were-tiger who was housed in the cell next to her. Apparently she was going to have to prove that she was capable of fighting. Well this should be fun. She had also learned that the aliens that owned the Arena were called Yautja, at least now she knew the name of the species that had kidnapped her. Though she did miss Ghardeh a little, she at least thought that he admired her martial arts forms. A large Yautja appeared in the doorway of her cell and opened the heavy metal grating that made up most of the door. He growled something at her in his language and beckoned her to come with him; he also motioned Jack out of his cell.

They were lead down the corridor to a very large door at the end of it. It was opened from the other side and bright light filled the dim hallway. The Yautja growled again and shoved her thought the portal and into a large circular, open courtyard of sorts. The ground was covered in golden sand and the walls were nearly fifty feet high and had spikes that kept whatever fought in the Pit inside of it. Both Aliens moved into the Gladiator Barracks and closed the door.

"At least your paired with me on your first fight," Jack whispered to her from the corner of his mouth. "Just follow my lead and don't shift unless you have too. It makes them happier." He motioned up and Shay saw tiered seats above the top of the wall. The benches were mainly filled with Yautja but there were a few, very few, other aliens up there.

Her eyes were drawn over to the far wall when she heard the sound of rattling chains, the door on the opposite wall was being raised by heavy links of metal. A dark shadow moved in the dark on the other side of the raising gate. Jack cursed and motioned her to start to circle left; he moved right creating two targets instead of one. The gate was fully raised and a large scaled creature leapt out and headed straight for Jack. It pinned him to the wall and tried to take a chuck out of him but he had already slipped away from it. Shay caught a glimpse of sharp, white dagger teeth in a layered maw, much like a sharks.

It turned its head to her and charged her, Shay waited for the last moment before she dived out of the way the creature's spiked tail grazed her thigh but she did not make a sound. The large lizard sensed that it had wounded one of its prey and did a quick 180. Shay growled at it and crouched low to the ground. Her martial arts training would be of little use when fighting this creature but if she could move quick enough she could tire it. Jack flashed up to her side and they locked eyes. He instantly knew her plan and nodded. Under different circumstances Shay would have like to have been acquainted with Jack.

Jack shifted into a beautiful Siberian Tiger and growled low in his throat. He dashed forward and Shay was at his side, sprinting quickly. Ten feet from the creature they split off and went in different directions. Jack was closer to the beast so it went after him, just as planed, but every plan has it faults. The creature quickly caught up with Jack and pinned him to the floor with two enormous taloned feet. Shay swiftly ran up to the creature and leapt. In the apex of her leap she shifted to the colossal black wolf nearly four feet at the shoulder. She landed with soft paws on the creature's back and sank sharp teeth into its neck. Her weight on is neck caused the creature to over balance and have to remove its paws from the tiger. Jack leapt up in turn and clamped his strong maw on the giant lizard's windpipe. Shay shook her head and a huge chuck of the creatures flesh came away in her mouth. She spit it out and clamped down again.

The creature howled in misery that was choked off by the lack of air to reach its lungs. It toppled over and trashed on the ground. Both Weres held tight and when the creature stopped twitching they dropped the corpse. Shay noticed for the first time the horde above the walls roaring with the bloodlust of the fight. Shay shook her black pelt and looked over at Jack. He was sitting patiently and panted slightly. The door they had come in by opened and Jack walked over to it. Shay followed the huge tiger into the dark of the Barracks. The other occupants of the cells were shocked by the size of Shay's shifted form. She was used to this. Being one of the largest Wolf-Weres was something she was used to. She stalked into her cell and lay down next to the bars that also sided Jack cell. Mimicking her pose, Jack fell asleep on the other side. That was slightly to Shay. Fighting made her adrenalin kick in and the rush of battle had always pleased her. But she knew that not all of her fights would be as easy.


End file.
